Roommates
by DigiNothlit
Summary: What happens when two people, one of which hates the other, and the other whom has a deadly secret are forced to spend as much time together as humanly possible for three months? Possibly horror or hilarity will ensue. WARNING: YAOI/SHONEN AI! 8059
1. Chapter 1

Staring blankly at the wall he started thinking. He sighed softly, as he mused and soon he got up and picked up his sword. It lay there on the bed and he touched the tip of the handle. Picking it up and he held it loosely. Light brown eyes gazing from where he held it to the tip of the blade, he bit his lip and put it back in it's scabbard when he heard someone come up the stairs to his room.

He felt tense almost immediately. He didn't know how to handle the news he was just given. It was simply too much information to process. He heard two soft voices and he sat on his bed. He relaxed himself and tried to bring up that grin. He took a deep breath and exhaled when he heard the click of the door opening. He knew who it was.

Tsuna and Gokudera came in. Tsuna with his ever present look of discomfort and Gokudera's permanent scowl, these were the black haired boys best friends. It was hard to believe that such a guy as Tsuna could have ever saved him from jumping off the school ledge. As for Gokudera, shorter male was simply fun to tease. An ever present grin was usually on his face to go oppositely of Gokudera's own scowl.

"Yo, Tsuna. What brings you to my house?" He said loudly on purpose.

"Don't be so loud, baseball freak! The tenth has important business and as a guardian you're obliged to shut up and listen. You take orders, you hear me?" shouted the silver hair boy back at him.

"Then of course you take orders too, Gokudera." He pointed out a bit naively. It was fun to see the silver haired male so red and holding back from beating him to a pulp.

"Guys, come on. Reborn wanted me to tell the both of you at the same time." Tsuna said silencing them. They listened intently immediately. If Reborn had something to say it could mean life or death situations at times. "You two are going to Italy for summer vacation on a mission. You are to stick together at all times for the majority of three months."

Gokudera was stunned silent as a smile came over Yamamoto's face. Gokudera looked like he was going to bust a fuse. He swallowed slowly and hung his head. He looked almost as sick as when Bianchi was around. Yamamoto felt a bit hurt though for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

Tsuna smiled apologetically and explained that Reborn wanted him to do his own things. All of the guardians were doing something and this was their task. He left to leave the storm and rain guardians alone. Yamamoto thought of the training he could do with Squalo and the sights he could see.

He glanced over at Gokudera, who hadn't moved from looking at the floor where he sat. He raised an eyebrow and moved closer. The silver haired boy still didn't move.

"G-gokudera?"

"I'll be leaving now. See me at the airport in a week. I'll meet you at the front gate." He said and ran out. If Yamamoto didn't know any better he'd think that the Hurricane Bomber was upset by the simple news.

He felt a pang in his chest and sat against his bed. He held his knees and put his head down. He took deep breaths but he couldn't seem to stop. He cursed under his breath and took a pillow from off his bed and screamed into it. Aggravation came from nowhere and he couldn't understand why. He sobbed quietly that night.

**A week later**

He walked to the gate slowly, a book bag on his back and a suitcase being held in his hand, also the baseball bag he had his sword in. His eyes were red and nose stuffy but other than that he didn't look as horrible as he felt. He looked for a flash of silver and started walking towards it. He found the silver haired man looking back at him. Silence went between them until it got uncomfortable.

"I took care of hotel rooms and cars for Italy. I know you can't speak a lick of Italian so I'll take care of it, Yamamoto." He said and started walking away after picking up two of his bags.

Yamamoto blinked slowly. He took a deep breath and tried not to look confuse as to why Gokudera used his name. He hurried in back of the shorter male and kept silent. It was fascinating really, the way Gokudera went through everything. The checks and the baggage x-rays didn't faze him at all, as if he'd been through it a million times. The baseball nut of the Vongola was certain the dynamite hid all over his body would be found.

Soon enough though, they were on the plane as it was getting ready to warm up. He had gotten the window seat. He wanted to see Italy when they first come in. Gokudera hadn't said a word more then he needed to. Yamamoto felt the need to bring it up.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Yamamoto." He said and leaned back in the chair.

"There has to be. Th-that's the second time you've said my name." He grinned like an idiot. It seemed easier that way.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was pretty sure that was the name you were given." Gokudera hissed. Yamamoto pulled back. He could really see the hate in Gokudera's eyes. He sank back and looked out the window. The plane was starting to move.

"Technically not," He muttered, "It's Takeshi if you want to be formal."

A scoff came out and he sighed.

"Mine is Hayato but you don't see me complaining. So shut up and take it like a man, Takeshi." He closed his eyes and went to sleep right then and there.

Yamamoto blinked and grinned. The tension melted a bit between them. For a moment everything seemed ok.

"Yea, ok," Yamamoto said softly, " Hayato."

"Tch," was all that was said the rest of the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

"G-GOKU-….I mean, H-Hayato…please…" Yamamoto pleaded with his big brown eyes towards him. "Understand. I never meant to…to…"

He choked back a sob and reached his hand out.

"HA!" The silverette glared coldly. "I thought I could trust you. I could depend on you, huh? You are such a liar! Why didn't you ever tell us or me when you could? Couldn't you trust us at all, Takeshi? No, Yamamoto not even worth being called a baseball idiot. Now you are a untrustworthy piece of SHIT! I…I hate you, I've always hated you."

Gokudera jumped him, choking him with tears falling on Yamamoto's face. All he could do was look at those cold green-grey eyes and know that he was saying the truth. Yamamoto closed his eyes tightly; as he felt himself choke he let out a cry.

Gokudera punched him in the face. He just held his place and whispered words of apology, unheard to the angry man. His eyesight faded with tears in his eyes.

"Betrayal."

The last thing he heard and it pained him to hear it. A sound of breaking and the stopping of a heart echoed in his mind till he faded.

He woke up, sweaty and shirtless in his bed. He held his forehead in agony and looked over at the other bed. Nothing stirred, so he got up slowly. He gripped his arms and bit his bottom lip nervously. There was nothing, it seemed he could do but try and not think about the dream. He reached over and pulled out a couple of tablets from a pill bottle he had hid in his duffel bag near the bed. Swallowing them, he got up and opened the doors to their terrace.

Yamamoto looked out their hotel terrace. It was a warm Italian twilight and Gokudera slept away the jetlag in the room behind him. It was only the first day and much of it was a blur of spoken Italian and the silverette merely dragged him and muttered curses at the 'baseball idiot'. Yamamoto simply smiled and held the bags. At one point of the day it had gotten to the point where they left the hotel to get a bite to eat. Suffice it to say, to keep a low profile they stayed the rest of the day indoors and the paramedics took care of the thief and his mysterious burn wounds.

Yamamoto clutched his forehead trying to get the image out of his head. The nightmare that had haunted his mind and woke him up. The image of Gokudera choking him and feeling hurt and betrayed stayed with him. With hatred going through his eyes as he glared at the brunette and tried to kill him. With a sigh, he moved back from the terrace. He turned his head slightly to see that the Hurricane Bomber was peacefully asleep still. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

Yamamoto gasped and slapped his cheeks. He hated himself at the moment. The thought of…doing that again and going through with it was too much to bear. He pushed the thought away, for now at least and decided to reflect a bit. Better now in the quiet hours of morning then latter when they would have to spend three months doing probably nothing.

It had been 6 years since they came from the future. Already 20 years old, they felt as if after beating Byakuran they could defeat anything and anyone. So they did, for a time until Reborn slapped them silly for even considering their worrying was over. Tsuna was a bit more accepting of becoming the Mafia boss, if only on determination to put a stop to illegal activity for bad reasons. Reborn still had much to teach him and the group but was at least glad Tsuna showed a bit more optimism even if it was to change everything they stood for and did.

Tsuna had gotten quite a talking to, but he stayed firm.

"Don't fight unless provoked, make sure no one was suspicious, and evacuate everyone not involved first", were the rules made and decreed by the Tenth. Yamamoto and Gokudera agreed although the others were hesitant or simply didn't care enough. Meaning, of course, Mukuro and Hibari. He smiled and waved a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Of course Tsuna still has to be firm but he has the spine of a cucumber." He mused with a snicker.

Of course he still pretended like it was all a game, which annoyed them, though he was a bit easier to see through with that. Ever since the moment he learned of what had happened with his father, he knew he had to be more serious. He had known from the beginning. After all, Baseball was a game to him and he took it seriously. So why not simply consider the 'Mafia Game' to take seriously.

"Simple naivety, of course." He sighed and slunk back.

Tsuna was dating Kyoko and as for Haru? Haru gave up, simply just gave up since coming from the future. She decided on wanting someone more smart and safe. So as far as she knew the smartest person she knew was a man named Irie Shouichi, never knowing the full truth, she began dating him. They did manage to find Spanner and get to him first and befriended Irie so in that sense; they never took the dark path that was set for them.

Giglio Nero's family became close with Tsuna and the Vongola almost near to how close the Cavallone are. Tsuna is sure to take 'Uncle Reborn' and visit baby Uni and 'Mommy' Aria every weekend, keeping an eye on Genkishi. Yamamoto felt that he was to especially keep a close eye on him considering his first failure with the swordsman…and the intimate moment with the wall of failure, literally.

He sighed and smiled a bit as he turned to go in. He stood in his spot when he saw Gokudera coming towards him with cigarettes in his hand. He frowned since Gokudera had promised Tsuna to stop smoking, now here he was about to light one up.

"Hey Hayato, good morning. I thought," He nodded his chin towards the packet. "Weren't you going to stop? You promised Tsuna after all."

"Yeah, well my nerves are on end. I think I deserve a light, baseball idiot." He said and blew smoke into Takeshi's face.

"Then I suppose it is back to that then, Hayato?" He frowned and waved it away, "Gomen, its Gokudera then I suppose."

The silver haired bomber was silent and just took puffs of air. Discontent without a reply, Yamamoto grabbed his wrist. Gokudera's cigarette fell down from the terrace and a scowl was on his face. They glared at each other for a while. Yamamoto caught his breath and loosened his grip. He considered telling Gokudera but the hateful eyes flashed back at him.

"I…I thought that after what had happened in the future, we would be a bit closer. All those close calls, and with what had happened when we fought Gamma together. I was wrong. When we came back you treated me exactly the same," He took a deep breath, "like nothing but shit."

"Consider that is all you are to me. We were never close. As the right hand man to the Tenth, I have to worry about all the Guardians. I treat them all the same." He pushed himself away a bit, "You don't have to worry about that, for sure. I believe that you're all shit to me."

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE, HAYATO!" Yamamoto felt himself yell. He covered his mouth, scared he'd woken up neighbors. The silver haired boy glared at him with a confused look on his face. "You, know….you know it's not. You're just making up excuses for some reason."

"Whether I do or not is not your business." Gokudera brushed him off and moved into the hotel room throwing on clothes. "I'll be back; we'll head to the Vongola base a little later."

With a slam of the door he was gone. He winced and sighed. Slumping down, he felt a heavy burden on his shoulders. He looked around the crappy hotel room and looked out to the Italian city. He smiled a bit sadly and wished he could understand Gokudera a bit better.

**MEANWHILE…**

Gokudera leaned to the ground. He glared hatefully at everything and sighed, giving up. Sitting down on the grass, he looked straight ahead at the stone in front of him.

"Happy Birthday, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I may be slowing down updates a bit soon, but for now heres another chapter. At least I _am_ updating XD

Two chapters in two days. Not bad.

* * *

Gokudera patted the grave marker sadly and got up. He smiled softly and put a cigarette to his lips. He muttered to it and moved back, his heart aching.

"See you, later mom. I'm here for three months so I'll be sure to get up early every day to visit. I still can't believe Reborn brought me here in time for this." He pouted. "He knows best, I suppose. I haven't been to visit in a long time. I'm…I'm sorry mom, I hope I grew up well in your eyes."

He backed off, and walked away. Memories flooded his mind. Only those of which were piano lessons, but precious time with her nonetheless. He smiled and hummed Canon in D the whole time to the hotel room. At the moment he was about to grab the doorknob he realized it was 10 in the morning and he had a huge fight when he first woke up with Yamamoto.

He lowered his gaze and rolled his shoulders back. He took out the cigarette and put it out against the doorway, dropping it and stepping on it. He gripped the metal knob and turned it harshly.

"Yamamoto, we're both adults, so I think I should apolo—oh…oh…" He had stopped in his tracks when the baseball idiot had a woman in the room, he was shirtless and the woman had her shirt unbuttoned. Her hands were on his chest and he looked like he was about to grab her when Gokudera came in.

"…"

"…"

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Yamamoto yelped as he pushed the girl back.

"Right. Then please do." The silver haired guardian of storm had an aura of horror and malice around him. His voice, cold and indifferent.

"Uh…right, let me just…do that…" Yamamoto said slowly. "Well, you see….she…she's here to kill us."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. He knew how deadly women assassins were and how it helped to never judge a book by its cover for these killers. However, the room wasn't a mess at all. No sign of struggle, save for the terrace door, which she obviously came through. It was a bit odd for the swordsman to have trouble holding down a killer, especially a trained one.

He turned to the woman who smiled sheepishly. His native tongue came easily as he asked her a simple question. One many people would be offended by.

"Are you a whore? Who sent you?"

"Thank God. I couldn't understand this brat, I thought I was doomed." She said happily and ran to Hayato's side. "I was sent by a man named Lussuria for a Mr. Yamamoto. He told me to tell you to come quickly and to leave this ghetto neighborhood. He dressed me up like this to 'fit in'. Please tell me you're Mr. Yamamoto."

"No, you got the right man. Tell Lussuria to hold onto his gay ass skirt and wait for us." He said and led the woman out of their room. He turned and looked at the baseball idiot. "Kill you, huh?"

The black haired man smiled sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his head, he sat up and fixed the boxers he wore. A faint pink tone was on his cheeks.

"What did she say?"

"She was a messenger from the Varia. They say to just stay in the Vongola base, in other words only Lussuria." He scoffed and began to take off his shirt. "I doubt Belphegor or especially Xanxus would want us there. Squalo might, for you though…"

It was quiet as Gokudera dressed in a suit and tie fitting of the Mafia he belonged to. As for the Baseball Idiot, he needed help putting on the tie. They both wore simple suits with black ties and the dress shirts the color of their dying will flames. They silently left the hotel, getting whispers and points. People fled knowing immediately if they were to stay around a rival family may challenge them.

It was more of the tension and silence between them then anything. The fear that they would attack each other just seemed to loom around them. With an aloof attitude, Gokudera looked at his roomy for the next three months. He wondered briefly what the other guardians were doing.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Got any three's?" asked Ryohei slightly calm and collected.

"Nope, go fish. Do you have any five's, Chrome?" Lambo replied.

"Uh, no. Hey guys, do you think…" She said quietly, "We can escape from prison yet?"

"Nope, Reborn said he'd bail us out. It's all part of our training to see into the criminal mind." Lambo said as he picked up a card.

"Oh. Alright." She said quietly.

"Oh, it's almost 1 o'clock; time for Big Joe's 'hammerin' time. Later guys to the EXTREME~" Ryohei said getting out of the cell towards another mans.

It was quiet.

"Aren't we criminals anyway since we're mafia?"

"Oh. Yeah, I think so." Lambo said. Suddenly he looked worried. "I think Ryohei forgot the lube."

**Meanwhile…**

Gokudera got a certain chill up his spine, Yamamoto noticed. He thought it was odd but decided against asking. He pouted softly and tried to think of ways to make it less awkward. It had seemed like he was going to say something when the incident with the girl already happened.

He was surprised when the girl came in the room. He was about to put on clothes when she had snuck in. Instinct struck and he had tried to hold her still till at least Hayato had come back however it didn't work too well since she fought back and yelled in Italian at him. Then of course he gripped her shirt and buttons flew when it had happened and he came in.

He sighed and shook his head slowly. It must have given the other man a bad idea of what had happened, especially it took a moment before Takeshi's mind cleared and straightened enough to realize it all. He bit his lip and groaned. It gained a certain silverette's attention.

"Will you stop fidgeting and making noise?" He snapped.

"S-sorry Hayato." He said normally until he realized he did it again. "Ah, I mean Gokudera."

"We're…we're adults now. I suppose you can keep calling me on first name basis, baseball nut." He sighed. "I had wanted to apologize for snapping at you in the morning. It was just instinct and the day had an effect on me."

'The day?' Thought Yamamoto and he nodded his head silently. He thought of what day it could possibly be. Nothing came to mind. Oh well, he figured, he'll tell me when he wants to.

**Later on…**

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIII" Screamed Squalo as they entered. "Well, well, look who's here!"

A smile came on Yamamoto's face while Gokudera held a face of contempt. He was always happy to see the swordsman belonging to the Varia. They had a huge respect for one another even if it didn't show. After all Squalo had named him his official rival and no one killed Takeshi before Squalo could. He took it as a compliment.

"Squalo! Always a great intro!" He said and put his hand out, shaking the swordsman.

"Yeah we could hear it halfway here on the way over. Nice work." Gokudera commented with a sniff.

"…YOU BETTER WATCH IT BOMB BRAT! I'LL STICK MY SWORD UP YOUR ASS!"

"I'D STICK DYNAMITE IN YOURS TO BLOW YOU UP ANYDAY SHARK WITH NO BITE!"

The Ninth appeared and pulled the two apart. They were silent and respectful, while giving each other the middle finger when the Vongola Boss wasn't looking. They bowed a bit and stayed in a line, greeting the old man.

"Good to see you, kids. Been a while hasn't it?" He said kindly in Japanese for Takeshi.

"Two years ago this summer, sir." He said with a silly grin on his face.

"Ah, yes. Well, I wish it was on better terms." He said looking serious. "I know well enough you two are part of Tsunayoshi-kun's family but Reborn insisted on training the two of you in Italy. Meaning for the meanwhile you are here you are to take on any missions I give out. Squalo will be your supervisor since the real head of the Varia is still…incapacitated."

They noticed that he spoke sadly of his son. With pride in their hearts they accepted it and smiled. At least until Squalo look struck with awe and Yamamoto figured out why.

"Then that means…."

"Yes, for now. You two are temporarily part of the Varia."

"…"

"…"

"….VOI!!!!!!!! WHAT?!!"

* * *

**A/N**: HEY NOTHLIT HERE! Thanks so much for the reviews guys, keep them coming! I've been updating quickly recently. This may happen a lot or it may slow down at times. It depends on how much I want written for certain chapters. Soon they will get longer and hopefully it won't make the updates slower by much. Other then that, Enjoy and keep waiting for the updates of RoomMates!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to thank you guys alot for the reviews and story alerts. So keep them coming though I do like reviews more XD**

**Anyway, starting from now on, at the beginning of the chapters I'll be putting lyrics to songs that fit the chapter. Not just beat wise but more lyrically wise. So hopefully this won't damper what you think of the story. It's not a song fic but for certain chapters I listen to a song on repeat that'll fit it. Please tell me what you think of this in reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: IT'S ALL LIES! I OWN NOTHING! If i did though....*evil laughter* X3**

* * *

_"Show me how to lie; you're getting better all the time._

_Turning all against the one, Is an art that's hard to teach._

_Another clever word, Sets off an unsuspecting herd,_

_And as you step back in line, a mob jumps to their feet. _

_NOW DANCE FUCKER DANCE_

_Man he never had a chance._

_And no one even knew it was really only you."_

_You're Gonna Go Far Kid- Offspring_

* * *

Yamamoto could hardly believe his ears. Suffice it to say, it was a shock. Gokudera's cigarette had long dropped on the ground with a tiny fizzle when everything seemed to explode at once. Well, not literally although Gokudera's hands were instinct trying to reach for his dynamite.

"NO WAY! BOSS, YOU CAN'T ALLOW THIS! VOIII!" Squalo shouted.

"I HAVE TO AGREE!" Gokudera tried to calm down after the Ninth looked at them both with a stern face. "I…what I mean to say is that we…we…we're not…"

"We're not specially trained for the Varia, sir." Yamamoto interrupted when he saw how the silver haired smoke addict was having trouble thinking of an excuse. "It is great training and all; however we simply aren't up to par with the Varia's level of expertise. We don't have what it takes, yet at least."

The Ninth's eyebrow raised and he looked towards Squalo. The longhaired swordsman shrugged with a smug look and nodded. He was silently agreeing, afraid to voice it out loud least another argument with the bomb brat breaks out and he gets in trouble for killing the Tenth's Guardian of Storm.

Silence reigned for the short time the Ninth spoke. They wet their lips and shuffled their feet. Except Yamamoto at least. He was calm and hoped they could train. Perhaps, with Squalo he'd be able to do one final thing before…

"Sorry, I'm afraid Reborn suggestion meets my approval. For the next three month's you will be part of the Varia temporarily." The old man said with a smile evident in his eyes. "Squalo you are in charge of them. Come to me if you need any help. Any of you may approach me in my office.'

With that he walked away and Squalo turned to the two. He glared and Gokudera scowled. After all the only one who bossed him around was his beloved Boss, Jyuudaime, the Tenth Vongola! Oh, and Reborn of course.

"Alright follow me and we'll set you up. Since I know about the training, you two have to share a room. Lunch begins at 12:30 and dinner is at 7:00. Get yourselves ready and decent. I'll be by later to give you the Varia uniforms. Other then that, feel free to look around the mansion. Any questions?" Squalo asked biting back the need to throw a fit. He walked them to a room, which unbeknownst to them was between Squalo's room and the new cloud guardian.

Yamamoto thought of the future they had been sent to 6 years before. There was no longer the need for that new mist guardian they had to replace Mammon since Mammon didn't die. He shook his head and Gokudera scoffed. Squalo walked away and they entered their room.

"This is…nice." He commented; glad to see the maids had brought their stuff in. He went to a bed where his baseball bat case that held the sword laid. It held both swords actually. He had the Shigure Kintoki and the baseball bat that could transform into a katana with him.

"I suppose." Hayato muttered.

He sighed and fell on the bed in annoyance. He decided right there and then. With a pout he put the pillow over his head. If Hayato wanted to not even bother to get along and be a little prick instead, so be it. So then why, he wondered, did it hurt to see the shorter man hurt so much?

He shifted his face so that he could watch the silver haired man walking around the room, putting his stuff away. A small smile appeared on his face at how the other man looked like.

Hayato had his hair tied back up in a pony tail, wore his glasses and had taken off his suit jacket and tie. The white button up shirt was a bit messed up and unbuttoned on the bottom. He put up his suit jacket and started taking off his suit pants.

Takeshi's eyes widened and he felt a furious blush come on his face. He turned his head back and took a deep breath, exhaling into a pillow. He felt his pants tighten and he gulped loudly.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

"Neh? Oh nothing just tired I suppose." He lied and got up quickly. He ran into their bathroom and locked the door. The image of Gokudera stayed in his mind. He took a deep breath and took off all his clothes. Jumping in the shower he was grateful it was cold. It was going to be a long time before he could try to contain himself.

Suddenly his eyes widened. His mouth open and a hitch of breath got in his throat. He licked his lips slowly and started hyperventilating. There was just no way right? He couldn't possibly….

He quickly tried to think of Haru and Chrome naked. Nothing. No reaction at all. He didn't feel any attraction to them. He tried to think of Tsuna naked, he'd seen him enough in boxers to really imagine close enough. Still no reaction. It was the same for anyone else. Except for Gokudera.

He moaned a bit and let out a shocked cry.

"YAMAMOTO?! Is something wrong? What happened?" Came Gokudera's voice as he knocked on the door.

"Ah! OH NOTHING! It's ok, Hayato. Cold water, th-that's all." He yelled at the door, afraid that Gokudera would blow the Varia's house up already. "It shocked me. The handles are different then in Japan."

"Oh, ok." Hayato walked away.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered quietly in shock.

**Later on at dinner that night…**

That night was a banquet and festivities all around. The Varia had only one member who would be up for a party and of course he was there twirling around like the good host he was. Lussuria was around like a giddy girl, offering food to guests and Vongola Family members. Yamamoto tried to stray out of the crowd and look for that familiar streak of silver hair. His eyes shifted quickly when he pushed people to go towards that shine of silver hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and reached out gripping the shoulder.

"Yo, kid, what's wrong?" Squalo said with surprise in his voice.

Wrong silverette.

"Ah, Squalo. Nothing, my eyes were just playing tricks on me." He smiled praying to himself he was playing it off. Then again Squalo was unnaturally wary and aware of everything.

"Those eyes of yours have been getting you in trouble." Squalo said seriously. He looked around and then grabbed Yamamoto by his collar, dragging him out of the dining hall and into one of the hallways with a staircase. He let go and crossed his arms. "I've watched you today."

"Squalo," He interrupted putting his hand up. "My eyes and where they gaze happens to be none of your business."

"Actually, now that I am in charge of the Varia and guess who joined today, I have to care about every single one of my men." He raised an eyebrow. "What I meant by that was that was that the way they weren't gazing."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, a bead of sweat went down his face slowly.

"Squalo…" He wet his lips. "That…even if you think you know at all, you don't know. I'll explain it to you sometime later."

"I hate to think of losing my rival like that." Squalo whistled and looked away. They were both silent, not looking at each other and Yamamoto had his head bowed down slightly.

It was an awkward moment for them. The two rivals yet student and teacher had a complex relationship with each other. They fought one another often and also trained against each other two. Neither one of them losing or winning in their little scuffles. However there was always a boundary line that kept them apart, never knowing what it was they both accepted it. At that moment, the line was shattered and someone else knew his secret. Not the complete secret but for the most part the important one.

Squalo stepped forward nervously. Silly to be nervous but it was the only way he would describe it. He held out his hand and soon held Yamamoto in a hug. Yamamoto tensed but relaxed into it. Soon enough the two men let go of each other.

"What are you going to do about it?" The silverette asked slowly.

"What can I do? I can't tell anyone. At least…not until Tsuna is officially the Tenth I can't." He sighed.

"You can't live on like that. I could see it's happening quickly and with missions in the Varia…" He didn't finish. "I can't let you go like that to them, knowing it's less than a 100% chance survival rate."

"But if you don't the others will find out, Squalo! I can't let that happen. I promise…I can't completely promise but I won't let it interfere the best I can."

Squalo looked at him with a steely cold gaze. Yamamoto cringed and he could feel his body turn cold. He couldn't look away so he tried pleading with his eyes desperately. Unfortunately, Varia held no pity, any of them.

"Kid…" He started. "You should know better. Of all people, you should know better. This kind of thing…it's a major disability, ESPECIALLY with swords. Sure you can sense things but it always comes back to needing those specific things."

"I know. What will you do with me then…" He asked softly feeling his heart being tugged.

"Try not to put you in too many dangerous…" He stopped midway when alarms sounded throughout the house. "VOII! Is it that time already! SHIT!"

"Squalo? What's wrong, what's going on?" He asked a bit nervously since in a way Squalo looked like he was panicking.

"Someone's attacking the mansion!" Gokudera growled/yelled as he ran toward Yamamoto. "Bas-Takeshi! Get your sword and hurry up!"

Squalo patted his shoulder and hurried away. Yamamoto looked conflicted. He had to fight now that they were Varia. Gokudera reached him and grabbed his hand. The immediate response from the swordsman was his face turning red. Gokudera tried pulling him but he got into a daze.

"TAKESHI! MOVE IT ALREA—" Suddenly Gokudera gasped and they both got pushed a wall.

The wall hit his head enough to bring him out of the daze for a moment. He fought against unconsciousness in a vain attempt. Hayato was out cold. He held the silverette to his chest. Dust was everywhere and he could hear screams. He didn't want to come this far only to be stopped by not having his sword on him. He cursed and thought of a plan to go upstairs to reach the Shigure Kintoki.

He patted down Gokudera quickly as he heard someone approaching. He found what he needed. A smirk came on his face and he could suddenly see why Hayato was a bit of a pyro. Some bulked up man in a tuxedo came into the clear with a pistol. He glared at the guardians, about to pull the trigger.

Yamamoto mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said…" He looked up. He wished he could have seen the look on the man's face. His eyesight disappeared, whether for good or temporary, he didn't know. The only thing that left his lips was, "BOOM!"

An explosion knocked away the man and Yamamoto found a crevice where he hid himself, clutching tightly to Gokudera's crumpled, bleeding, and unconscious form to his own chest. It was black all around him but there he stayed until the battle was over.

Squalo found him moments after it was done, softly petting the pyro, and muttering soft words as if to soothe a baby.

"Squalo? Is that…" He spoke, sensing the other Varia member.

"Yes."

"….I need help." He broke down in tears clutching the other warm body into his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys again! I'd like to thank my fans and the academy!.....Wait, this isn't the emmy's is it? Shit...ah well. I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID....let's just say Yaoi would inherit the earth and Hibari would be put in awkward situations for my amusement. Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**

**...oh yeah and YAY FOR FAST UPDATES!**

* * *

"You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again  
How can I tell you just all that you are"

Better Than Drugs-Skillet

* * *

There was darkness, cold and silent. He wanted to wake up but something was stopping him. It wasn't until he fell completely into it that he was woken up by soft voices. He didn't open his eyes; he didn't want to open his eyes. There was a fear in his chest though.

He kept hearing things like fatal disease and eyesight may be lost. It was a phenomenon to the doctors and scientists he heard. Were they talking about him? He shivered, truly afraid now. However it was then he realized there was someone else in the room. Hospital room, after a while he decided. They were most likely talking about someone else. He assured himself. He let his mind drift and soon he was asleep again.

After a while he felt himself get up. Sunlight was felt on his eyelids and he opened one eye. Yawning, he stretched up and felt a sharp pain in his back. He groaned and realized he had bandages wrapped around his chest. He blinked slowly and patted them. He tried hard to remember.

He remembered screaming at the baseball freak to move then…pain…intense pain shooting up his back. He had faltered and fell against the idiot and then an explosion pushed the two of them…into a wall? His head got knocked hard and he slipped into unconsciousness. He suddenly felt angry but then he remembered something else, he had come back for a moment. It was warm and cold wet tears were being dropped from above onto his face and lips.

His bleary eyes looked up and he was immobile. It was Yamamoto crying hard as…someone held the baseball idiot while he was being held into the chest of said idiot? He was unsure. He only knew that his hearing was muffled but when he looked up, Yamamoto was looking at him, whispering something. He had tried to say something but felt too tired.

Those eyes, those light brown, Asian naturally narrowed and sincere eyes…were filmy and not with tears.

His eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. He turned around quickly and his breath got caught in his throat. He found Takeshi. The swordsman was plainly asleep and turned to the side. He walked over quietly and jumped back a little. There were bandages over Takeshi's eyes. He let out a breath he didn't know he held and stared.

"I'm sorry." A voice whispered.

"Yamamoto?" He said back and came closer to the bed. "How'd you…why?"

"I should've run to get my sword. I just, couldn't leave you though." It was silent for a while. The two men were looking at each other, in a way, one unable to and one who couldn't help but stare and then keep his head down. "It's a good thing you always have dynamite on you, otherwise we wouldn't have made it out."

"…You're an idiot." Gokudera whispered in disbelief. His back was aching.

A light laugh.

"I know."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hm, That's weird…" Tsuna muttered.

"What was that Herbivore?" Hibari glared. The snow on his head didn't stop the horrible look he gave to Tsuna.

"HIIII!" Tsuna screamed out of shock. It had been a while since Hibari had spoken. They're 'special' training was to be trapped in the Artic Circle in Russia for the same amount of time as the others.

Stuck, in a cabin with Hibari for three months.

"Oh, Hiba-Hibari, it's n-nothing." Tsuna said with a shaky smile. "I thought I felt something bad happen. It must have been my imagination. Just the cold I geuss."

"Should we fight to stay warm?" Hibari threatened.

"N-NO! It's ok!" Tsuna said. Reborn had taken away his hyper dying will pills and was nowhere in sight anyway. The brunt of the training he guessed was to finally be able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode with force. Hibari was probably there to push that as a favor to Reborn since he tried to get Tsuna to fight every hour or so.

"You're going to have to sometime." Hibari said. "I have to bite _someone_ to death, and you're the only one around for a five mile radius."

Hibari got up slowly.

The Russians down south say that they heard the scream of a Yeti or cry of a wolf that day.

**Back to our Yaoi I mean the guys…**

"HOW ARE OUR PATIENTS TODAY~!" Lussuria twirled into the room with the gay air that always surrounded him.

Gokudera scowled. It turned out that several needles with poison in them jammed into his spine, thus he was stuck to bed rest for a few more days. Takeshi, however he thought for a few minutes, his eyesight hadn't returned. They were talking about surgery but he denied it, assuring them it'd return. Gokudera yelled at him but the Japanese man had laughed it off and seldom spoke lately. Now was the day that Gokudera got checked out for his back and they would change Takeshi's bandages.

With a scoff he mentally scolded himself for getting used to calling the other man Takeshi, though they already knew each other well enough. He got help standing up and they unwrapped the bandages. Skin stuck to it and some blood dripped down his back. They quickly cleaned it up, with alcohol and put some new wrappings on. He hissed in pain and they laid him back down. While he cursed them under his breath he turned his head to look at Yamamoto. He was sitting up waiting for the bandages to be changed.

He looked calm, a little too calm to Gokudera's taste. He watched carefully as Lussuria began unwrapping them slowly in case skin had gotten caught. He was much gentler since it was the eyes he was dealing with. Soon they were uncovered and he could see that Yamamoto had closed his eyes. The swordsman opened them slowly and smiled softly.

"Well?"

"It's only a little blurry, I'm ok though." Yamamoto said confidently to Lussuria.

Gokudera sensed the lie but said nothing as the flamboyant Sun Guardian of the Varia went off to tell Squalo and get the two out of the hospital section of the Mansion. Yamamoto turned to Gokudera with a smile.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked. As if nothing had at all.

"Apparently, when Xanxus wasn't asleep, He set up a deal with the Cervello organization. To keep the Varia on their toes, there would be a time in a month when they attack the Varia. They don't know when or how. We got the brunt of the attack since we didn't know about it. There are no causalities." Gokudera said stiffly. "Now…I have a question."

"I should have guessed." The swordsman sighed and leaned back into his pillow. "Go at it."

"Why did you never say anything about that? When did you find out, when did it start?" He said softly. He turned and narrowed his eyes at him. "You never spoke up, didn't you trust us?"

Yamamoto was silent and he leaned deeper into his pillow.

"I found out about a week and a half ago, about."

He did the math.

"BEFORE WE CAME TO ITALY?! DOES REBORN KNOW AT LEAST?!" Gokudera screeched.

Yamamoto shook his head and Gokudera grinded his teeth, itching for a cigarette. He looked at the black haired man with a look of horror. After forcing himself to calm down he bit his lip. A thought came into his mind.

"Why did you hold me so close?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he could have sworn that if the swordsman had gone any faster he would have twisted his neck off.

* * *

Gokudera asked him that question and he couldn't help but feel shocked. He fought down the blush and tried to grin.

"Ah, well, that's…that is," He wet his lips, while Hayato calmly waited for a reply. "You fell against me and were unconscious so…I mean I had to, did you want me to just drop you to just get my sword? I couldn't."

"Why not?" He asked almost as fast as he said it.

"Why not? Well, I…" He hung his head. "That guy was coming closer and was about to shoot you. I couldn't let that happen. That's when my sight went."

It was quiet between them and suddenly he felt strangely ashamed. Here he was trying to explain himself to Gokudera, and he suddenly felt déjà vu as if everything from his dream would come true. The only difference was that Hayato was unable to actually get up and hit him.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you?" The other man's voice was shaky and tired. He shook his head. "I mean, is this going to be permanent, are you going to ever get better or are you going to…"

"To die? If I'm going to die?" He finished. "They say I might. Something about eating my cells and deteriorating skin they said. I'll have to need help for the rest of my life if it goes too far and I don't die."

Gokudera made a noise and coughed to cover it up. It sounded like he was choking. Yamamoto turned his head towards the silverette and looked at him intently.

"If I die," A small noise from the hurricane bomber. "I kind of want to tell you something."

"What's that?" The other man hissed violently. Conflicting emotions was shown easily in his eyes.

"I'll tell you when I'm dying." He answered, confidently.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A pillow was thrown at Yamamoto's head and a groan of pain from the silverette. He just laughed though. It was the only thing he could do; at least until he was sure Gokudera was asleep. It was then that he sobbed with the thought of dying and his mother and father.


	6. Chapter 6

**"No, no es amor, lo que tu sientes, se llama obsecion,  
una ilusion en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas, asi  
funciona el corazon. "**

**Obsession-Aventura**

**"No, it is not love, what you are feeling, it's called obsession,  
an illusion in your mind, that makes you do things,  
this is how the heart functions"**

**English translation by Author**

* * *

Yamamoto felt himself being shaken awake. He was back in his own and Gokudera's room after the few days in the hospital wing. His eyes were very blurry but he could make out most things. He could also tell it was late at night.

"Hmmm…who is it?"

"Me."

His mind registered the voice and he turned to see Squalo. A very angry looking Squalo. He blinked a couple of times slowly.

"There's gonna be a mission. A battle more precise, and we're going to take down the Cervello Organization." He hissed quietly. Apparently he didn't want to wake Gokudera up. "Its about time they pay for how they attack us, regardless if it was boss's orders."

"Why couldn't this wait for morning?" He murmured. "Besides weren't they on your side during the ring battles? Just tell them to stop."

"Voi, this is important. I'm going to put you on the field. They've gone rogue. They don't care who they side with." A vision of Byakuran from the future popped into Yamamoto's head. "If we win…we could fix you up kid. They have this medic in custody that deals with diseases, even better then Shamal. We're leaving in a few days. Be sure to train as much as you can. We may use Box Weapons too."

Yamamoto felt himself shake his head but could hardly believe it. Squalo left the room and let a smile go to the man in bed. Yamamoto blinked and rubbed his eyes. It was getting really blurry. He felt himself panic and reach for a moist towel he kept near his bed. He rubbed his eyelids softly and opened them. It wasn't as blurry anymore but it was only a temporary solution.

He turned his head and looked a Gokudera asleep. Gokudera who…slept in only underwear…

He swallowed and sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest, holding them. With his head staring at his knees he felt himself calm down a bit. He turned again and smiled softly. The moonlight was on the quarter Japanese man and seemed to make his silver hair shine. Yamamoto decided to memorize how he looked in that moment.

Those soft, naturally pouty lips with a slight pinkish red tone to it. His pale skin looking like a fine silk. Those long lashes looking like platinum with soft hair falling naturally on his cheeks, stray hairs on his lips or nose, were draping over them. He knew what was behind those eyelids too, shiny green-grey eyes that could stare into you. They could show you the pain that he's gone through but he can see through you most of the time.

He got up after committing it to memory and went over to Gokudera's bed. The silverette never stirred. Yamamoto lifted the blanket and crawled into bed with him. He knew he'd hear it in the morning but for now. He was busy deciding on his feelings for the other man. He fell asleep easily, with Gokudera snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Warmth enveloped him and he put his face closer to whatever it was that was keeping him warm. Suddenly arms wrapped around his shoulders and he woke up, eyes half closed, he looked up into a face.

"Ah, it's just Takeshi." He murmured and went back to put his cheek against the baseball idiots chest.

…Wait a minute.

"!!!!!!" Gokudera's eyes widened and he pushed Yamamoto off the bed, jumping off the bed on the other side himself. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Nya~, that hurt, Hayato~" He complained rubbing his bruised bum.

"You…WERE IN MY BED!" He yelled and grabbed the blanket to cover him. He didn't realize how girly he looked. "I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO PANIC!"

"It was nothing Hayato. I just got cold and lonely." He said with half lidded eyes but a prominent blush was on his cheeks.

"COLD AND LONELY MY ASS!" He huffed and rushed into the bathroom locking the door. He sat on the toilet and bit his lip nervously. He felt his face become red and he shut his eyes. A quiet knock hit the door.

"Hayato. Please let me in." His voice came from the other side.

"Expl-explain! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Why did you do that?" He sputtered. "IT'S SO WEIRD! It's like you…like me." He whispered the last part and Yamamoto sighed.

"I…I don't know how…" He started but stopped abruptly.

"Have you been having these feelings for a while?" he demanded.

"Not really. I may have been hiding it inside me so well even I didn't realize." Gokudera heard what was most likely his forehead hitting the door. "The stress of it all I suppose just released it all out. I've been…very emotional lately."

"I can see that." The hurricane bomber muttered. "Nothing happened right? You're not going to…like…butt rape me?"

"WHAT?!" Suddenly Yamamoto started laughing hysterically. "Why, would you think that? Oh wait, ok let's see. No I wouldn't and I'm sorry if what happened was suggestive. But yes, you're still a virgin."

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN! I'M JUST…just…uh…" Gokudera lied with a blush on his face. "DON'T DISTRACT ME!"

"Someone is sensitive about their sex life." Yamamoto muttered.

"I AM NOT!"

Gokudera couldn't help but smile and open the door.

"We cool?" Takeshi asked.

"…I don't know. Maybe." Hayato said and went to go put on clothes.

Takeshi pursed his lips and nodded. He looked at his watch and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. They had to hurry.

"Hayato, put on the uniform. There's a meeting today." He said as he grabbed the leather jacket from the hangar in the closet. "This one's mine."

"It feels wrong. Like we're betraying the Tenth." Gokudera complained but went to put deodorant on first. He tossed it to Takeshi, who caught it of course and used it. "I mean I know its Reborn's orders but… just feels like…."

"I know" Takeshi said with a flourish to his voice.

They were silent as the exited their room with their weapons. Suffice it to say, they looked pretty badass in the Varia uniform walking down the hall, shoulder to shoulder. They entered the dining cafeteria that was for the lower ranks of the Varia. Squalo put them at this rank so that they could climb their way to the top instead of becoming part of the elite force that Lussuria, Mammon and Levi Volta were in immediately. They got in line for breakfast and with silence between them sat across from each other at an empty table.

Takeshi watched the other man carefully. Checking to see if the Hurricane Bomber, if what had happened had shaken him up so badly that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the mission. He didn't seem fazed at all as he munched on bacon and eggs.

"Eye's to yourself, baseball idiot." He murmured and Takeshi looked at his breakfast suddenly not hungry.

"Hey, Hayato?" He asked gently.

"Hm?" He replied drinking juice.

"Have you ever had _any_ sexual interaction at all?"

Needless to say said juice was all over the table in a spray.

The two men were silent as they looked at each other. Yamamoto decided that speaking was not the most intelligent thing to do at the moment. The tension was so thick between them you'd need an axe to cut through it. He didn't think even his Shigure Kintoki could slice it. With an awkward movement he reached and passed his hand in front of Gokudera's face.

The silverette was simply frozen with shock. The only sign he was alive was twitching his eye and juice dripping from his lips. His cheeks were very red and heat could be radiated from it. Finally he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"No." He said simply and cleaned up the juiced area. "I'm not one for…interactions."

"I wondered why all through high school and junior high you never had a girlfriend." Yamamoto mused with an amused smile on his face. He put on the hood that was attached to the Varia uniform.

"I don't know my sexual preference." Gokudera muttered softly.

They were silent but left it at that.

**Later…**

"VOI!" Squalo yelled as he stepped onto a stage overlooking the many trainee's and soldiers of Varia. "TONIGHT WE DINE IN HE—"

"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT JOKE!" Belphegor protested by throwing knives. "JUST NO!"

"Ah, sempai let him finish. 300 was a great movie." The new cloud guardian of the Varia said as he stepped onto the stage. His name was Fran. No one knew how he joined just that one day he was simply in.

"Can we move on? I have money to count." Mammon replied with a sigh.

"VOI! I'M THE COMMANDER AND I SAY NO! Now…" He was silent. "VOI! I FORGOT WHAT I WAS SAYING THANKS TO YOU BRATS!"

"USHISHISHISHI, WE'RE NOT BRATS!"

"We~eell technically sempai, we ar—" Bel proceeded to cut him off with knives to his back. "Ah, you broke my new uniform."

"CAN WE GET BACK ON THE TOPIC PLEASE?!VOI!"

The thousands of followers simply sweatdropped at this display. Including two mafia Guardians. Yamamoto felt the smile stay on and he held back his laughter while Gokudera complained about unproffessionalism. They had looked at each other seriously when they found out Fran was the new cloud guardian. After all, in the future they went to, Fran replaced Mammon. That was only because of Byakuran…who also had the Cervello behind them. Things were getting hectic, they figured and they had to stop these series of events early. The couldn't let Byakuran get his way again.

"LISTEN UP! WE'RE GOING TO ATTACK THE CERVELLO ORGANIZATION! THAT'S BASICALLY IT!"

"Anything else, oh mighty leader?" Lussuria cooed.

"…Uh…" Squalo looked around. "We leave at 9:00 pm tonight. Get ready, eat a good meal and prepare yourselves."

"Ma, ma, doesn't our leader sound like a teacher talking to students." Lussuria gushed.

"Mr. Superbi Squalo~" Belphegor and Fran snickered. "Sounds like an elementary school nanny."

"VOI~! WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

At which everyone in the room left.

**Later…**

"There's something going on." Gokudera commented on the meeting as they walked to their room, to take off the uniform and take a shower.

"Obviously."

"It's up to us to figure out what. We have to tell the tenth."

"We don't know where he is though." Yamamoto said pulling down the hood. It made his eyesight worse and he needed to use whatever time he had left to see.

"Maybe _you_ don't. _I_ have a chip on him." Gokudera said almost proudly.

"You do realize how weird and stalkerish that sounds, right?" Yamamoto said in awe and shock. "I mean…he has Kyoko he doesn't need another girlfriend."

"SHUT UP! I CARE ABOUT THE BOSS AND AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FUTURE…" He was quiet.

"I get it."They went into their room. "Hey 'Dera?"

"What you're calling me nicknames now?" Gokudera snorted as he faced the window taking off his shirt.

"Do you have feelings for Tsuna?"

Gokudera paused, never turning around.

"No. I told you. I…I'm not sure what I like. Nothing turns me on really or…"

Yamamoto went behind Gokudera. Slowly he put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. Biting his lip he waited for the silverette to react. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes. Yamamoto turned Gokudera face toward him and with a whispered word, kissed the shorter man.

"Sorry, I think I love you."

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS~ I'm sure you hate and love me too right now! XD**

**Listen up readers and reviewers important qeustion, would it be ok to change the rating! There's a scene I want to do in the near future but I'm not sure how you guys would take that since it'd become M. so tell me your thoughts~ **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too"  
_"There for You"-**Flyleaf**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was kissing Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi kissed Gokudera Hayato.

Of course, something had to be wrong. (The author is a bitch like that 8P)

Gokudera pulled away and pushed Yamamoto. With cold green eyes he stared at the black haired swordsman. He shook his head and sighed. Balling up his fist, he clutched his head. It was too much to take in at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered harshly. "I told you and you…turned it against me?"

"I didn't mean for it feel like I was using it against you!" Takeshi tried to explain and get close but Gokudera held up his hand. "I thought…we were getting closer together…"

"Those nicknames? I call you Takeshi because it's your name and I feel closer to you, yes." He shook his head when Yamamoto began to smile. "As a friend. Nothing more."

"That kiss did nothing?" Yamamoto said softly. Feeling anger well up inside him, mostly at himself he felt a bit betrayed by Gokudera. "It means nothing to you? Even what I said?"

"No."

Hayato had never seen anyone more worn out and tired then Takeshi at that moment. It was as if all the life was…well not sucked out of him. It was like a thief stole it from him in the night. He paled and the silverette was sure that Takeshi was going to faint. All this for a dumb old kiss? The thought ran from Gokudera's mind when Takeshi grabbed his shoulders.

"Fine." Takeshi said sternly and kissed Gokudera again. This time more fiercely. He didn't like it at all. The feeling was wrong and he fought against the swordsman but before he knew it he was pinned to the wall a knee against his groin.

"TAKESHI!" He tried pushing and yelled.

"I can't help my feelings for you." He growled and covered Gokudera's mouth. "I'll keep loving you until you can decide. Please. All I want is a chance."

"You're hurting me." He whimpered when Yamamoto looked into his eyes.

"…" Yamamoto blinked slowly and looked downcast. "I'm…I'm sorry it's just…I…don't know when or if I'll ever…"

"You're doing this because of that? You're afraid?" Gokudera looked up at him, realizing they were on the floor. "That's…ridiculous. That's so dumb, baseball idiot."

Yamamoto was quiet but let out a laugh. "I know, I know."

"Jesus. If…if you want me to decide. Lessen up and let me think and decide on my own. Don't force me. I'll shove dynamite up your ass if you hurt me like this again. It's one thing to get hurt in battle but like this? Pathetic."

Yamamoto let go but put his hands on either side of Gokudera's head. He bit his lip and moved his leg from the spot it was before. He was on top of Gokudera still.

"Would it be ok if I kiss you again?"

"I don't think—"

"I'll do it right this time. No force or fear just…me showing you how much I really do love you."

Hayato was silent but nodded.

It was sweet and gentle. He could have sworn it was forever before he could breath. The warm lips and gentle feeling of…love? Hayato liked it, he admitted that but he tried reasoning it was because of the lack of love in his life and the fact that Yamamoto was given so much. Finally feeling the lips leave he let out a small sigh that could be mistaken for exhaling.

"It was wrong of me to do that to you."

"You're forgiven now get off."

Yamamoto grinned like usual but got up and helped Gokudera up. Suddenly Gokudera pulled him down and turned the tables. Yamamoto looked up in shock. He blinked slowly in surprise to change his emotions on his face.

"By the way, I became a close range fighter too, remember? Black belt in judo and karate?" Gokudera threatened. "You caught me off guard because I'd never suspect you of that. From now on my guard will always be up, so don't FUCK with me."

Gokudera got up and went into the bathroom. Yamamoto however was scared shitless. He had never seen that side of the dynamite user and wasn't sure how to take it. He lifted up his head slightly but let it fall back with a sigh. He stayed on the floor for a while.

**Later on around 9 o clock…**

They were silent as they walked down the hall again to the giant auditorium. Yamamoto mused over Squalo's words in the night. He spoke of leaving to attack in a few days so where were they going now? Or did something happen to make them attack right away? He bit his bottom lip and worried. Over too many things to count, his mind was simply running around in circles. If he could use that energy from all the though process he was going through he could have kept Namimori's whole city warm and running for twenty years.

"Hnnnn, my head." He complained.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize I hurt your head that bad. I was just trying to put my point across." Gokudera said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh? No, not that."

"Than what then?"

"Just thinking about some things?"

The flow of conversation that went on stopped abruptly. He could have sworn that he saw Gokudera's face look like he had something to say but stopped himself. Then again his eyesight was getting pretty bad again so he couldn't trust that. He blinked slowly and tried rubbing his eyes.

"TAKESH—"

Yamamoto ran into the corner of a wall.

"WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN?!" He cursed loudly and kicked the corner with his boot. With that he stubbed his toe and cursed louder. Gokudera held back laughter while Yamamoto pouted and rubbed his nose.

"You have a fetish for walls or something?" Hayato snickered and helped Yamamoto turn the corner he couldn't see. They kept walking.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"NO, it's NOT."

"YES IT IS!"

"Will you guys stop talking about how long his dick is?" A random soldier passed by laughing as he went into the auditorium.

Takeshi and Hayato blushed a bright crimson and shouted, "HEY" at the same time. They looked at each other and immediately looked away. They stood next to each other, never looking at each other while Squalo put people on groups and giving them files on where to go and what to do. He called them both up.

"Alright, you two are on special assignment. Go to the coordinates in this folder and wait for Fran and me. From there on we'll tell you what to do." Squalo said quietly.

They nodded and left the room quickly. With a swirl of their uniforms, as soon as they read where they had to go, they burned the folder as it said inside and left the mansion with a Pontiac Firebird waiting outside. It was a beautiful silver color with black and gold designs on it. It was_ totally_ inconspicuous. (**A/N:** I like pretty cars~)

**In the beautiful city of Verona (yes the same place Romeo and Juliet lived)...**

It was a beautiful night. The lights of the city lit up perfectly and the night was a miracle in itself. No one could ever suspect death and murder, along with crime family problems within the legendary city of Verona from the sky. From the sky it looked like a glittering jewel of beautiful homes and lights.

However it was by ground they were traveling through the streets. They changed into Armani suits and had guns at the ready. Sunglasses on, they passed by security gates with ease seeing how Vongola already paid them. Gokudera kept his lips together tightly as he looked around the city. With a glance at Yamamoto, he could see that the man was getting a headache from all the Italian being spoken around him. He pointed ahead and muttered to take a left and as they passed by a church. The bells rang loudly in the silence of the night. Each time Gokudera had been here the bells were silent. He crossed himself and said a prayer in Italian.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Praying." He scoffed and crossed himself again.

"You're catholic?"

"Didn't I ever tell you?" Gokudera said with wide eyes.

"Well no but then again you never seemed like the type who'd…confess."

Gokudera couldn't help but lift an eyebrow. He wondered slightly what that was supposed to mean. He sighed and leaned back into the leather seat. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but see how Takeshi had looked over him. In his eyes he could see it all. The fact the man was desperate, and scared struck in his heart. He let out a soft sigh and felt for the man who was currently driving. Gokudera opened his eyes and told him to park in the parking garage near a hotel. The man was silent as the stayed sitting in the car. He gulped and never looked at the silverette next to him.

Hayato leaned back in the seat and looked like he was sleeping. It was way too quiet in the car and Takeshi started breathing a little heavier. The man next to him opened one eye and looked at him carefully. It probably wasn't smart to let the guy with the fading eyesight drive. He mentally groaned, feeling stupid for doing that and forgetting before.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's just…just get a room, ok?" Takeshi got out of the car, heading the wrong way to find the hotel entrance.

Gokudera groaned and got out, hurryingly grabbing Takeshi's arm. It started drizzling and he clicked his tongue. Quietly, he guided the man into the hotel and got a room. It was getting awkward now.

**In the room that night…**

"Verona, lovely Verona. The night is dark and bleak. The city streets await the time when people walk on your sidewalks again. Oh, Verona, gone through hell with lady Juliet and her Romeo." He read from the book on the table to Takeshi.

"It sounds nice. Must be even better in Italian." He muttered softly.

The clear green-grey eyes looked at Takeshi, the eyesight was gone again and he could feel the despair coming from his swordsman friend. Though he kept looking over him and thought back to what he said in the morning.

"Hey Hayato?"

"Hm?"

"Read it to me in Italian?"

"…Oh…um… Verona, bella Verona. La notte è scura e cupa. Le strade della città attendere il momento in cui la gente cammina sul marciapiedi di nuovo. Oh, Verona, passato attraverso l'inferno con la signora Giulietta e del suo Romeo."

"Hayato?"

"Yes, Takeshi?"

"Thank you. I really do..."

"I know. I'm trying to see if I love you too."

It was silent and they looked at each other. In that moment, Takeshi's eyes seemed clear and he smiled softly.

"I hope you do with all of my heart."

Hayato got up from the chair he was sitting in and leaned over Takeshi. He blinked slowly and moved back. He bit his lip and excused himself. Locking the bathroom door he looked in the mirror and tried to think clearly. He swallowed spit and touched his cheek. He had soft skin and a full face, touching his lips he knew though they were slightly chapped; they were still soft as well. He had long eyelashes and he did have the sharp features of a man. He was pretty good-looking he figured.

But a lot of his features looked like his mother, he had to admit. The fierce look he had was obviously from his father but the color did not belong to him. His sister's eyes were green only because of her own mother but even so it wasn't the same shade. He didn't like to think of that woman though. That woman meant his old life. Being in Verona, he was incredibly close to home. He didn't want to go back.

Suddenly he thought of Takeshi. His mother's face transformed into his. His eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. He wondered about the swordsman's own mother. What was she like? Was she even around anymore? Was his father divorced from her? He felt slightly dumb. It was almost the same thing when they found out about the Tenth's dad. Before they never really thought or spoke about it before he even came back.

With a gulp he looked out the door. The Japanese man was sleeping soundly. He came out and walked towards him. He sat on the edges of the bed and moved some of the man's hair away from his eyes. He blushed furiously as he felt that what he was doing was embarrassing. He was silent and bent over Takeshi's face.

He kissed the swordsman forehead; finally deciding on what he was going to do and how he felt. He knew there was no way his feelings were as strong but he hoped one day it would be. Smiling he felt himself fall asleep on Takeshi's chest.

Yamamoto put his hand on the silverette's head, smiling and whispering, "I love you, Hayato. Please take care."

* * *

**A/N:** *sniffle sniff* Aww what a tender moment. Ah~ But what's this Takeshi? Why are you saying take care?! NYA~ FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Please read and review guys, I love having new reviewers and new alerts BUT I wanna know what you think of the chapter too~

LATER~ MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR BY THE WAY!


	8. Hiatus

I'm really sorry, for now this story is on Hiatus. Keep checking back though because I do plan on finishing it with the ending I want. I was just so busy last year like getting in to college and now I am in college so the workload is hard for me. So when I can I will write more.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
